The present invention pertains to a foldable mount to couple a collapsible vehicular accessory to a headliner for shipping and subsequent use.
Vehicle headliners are becoming increasingly modular in design and may include accessories such as visors, map lamps, consoles or rearview mirrors. In the automotive industry, it is currently popular for the automotive companies to purchase such complete subassemblies from an outside supplier for assembly into their vehicles. In the past, rearview mirrors have been assembled to project outwardly from the headliners in an operative position. This construction if applied to a modular headliner requires a substantial amount of additional shipping space above and beyond that ordinarily required for the headliner alone as well as special care in packaging. This additional space and packaging requirement thereby causes a substantial increase in shipping costs. If the mirror assembly is shipped disassembled, an additional assembly step is required by the manufacturer.